Verdad
by BiLuLu55
Summary: Y luego de tanta mentira alusiva, la verdad se convierte el cuchillo más filoso, y nuestra cordura, el blanco.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Durarara!**

**Parejas: Hasta ahora, leve shizaya.**

**Sinopsis: ****_Y luego de tanta mentira alusiva, la verdad se convierte el cuchillo más filoso, y nuestra cordura, el blanco._**

**Advertencias: Tortura.**

**Notas: El shizaya me consume, aunque me gusta, creo que cada vez que escribo algo de ellos acabo por comprender mejor a izaya. Estuve trabajando en un Asanoya tambien... pero el shizaya es como droga, y yo ya soy adicta.**

**Este fic nació de una frase de shinra (un fragmente del tomo 13 de la novela) donde habla de como "el corazón de izaya es mas frágil de lo que parece, y que unas simples palabras pueden afectarlo" (si desean leer el fragmento me pueden mandar un Mp y yo les paso mi Tumblr, aviso, esta en ingles) **

**No creo que esto tengo mas de tres capítulos, quizá no llega a los tres, pero Joichiro-san (perdóname querida si escribo mal tu nombre) me dijo en un review "¿ y porque no haces un fic largo de ellos?" y me pregunte ¿y porque no? y bueno, todo llevo a esto xD**

**Quizá algunas partes del fic se les hagan algo... grotescas? es solo cuestión de costumbre c:**

**~verdad~**

**¿capitulo único?**

El miedo es aquello que suele generarse durante una situación de inestabilidad. Es algo así como, éxtasis frenético e indeseado.

Una persona promedio cree estar lejos del miedo, tanto como le sea posible. Una persona promedio cree que nunca llegara a ver sangre, ni heridas. Una persona promedio no cree en el horror que se desata en las calles, lo ignora, porque su vida es demasiado normal para creer en la tortura de la mente humana.

Para los humanos en general, el canibalismo se comete solo en las películas y los psicópatas son personajes de ficción. Y luego están los otros, que comprenden la mierda del universo, y lo cargan en sus hombros.

Pero la verdad es, por más personas promedio o no que nos creamos ser, algunas vez va a tocarnos enterrar nuestras cabezas en realidad. Y luego de tanta mentira alusiva, la verdad se convierte el cuchillo más filoso, y nuestra cordura, el blanco.

Y luego de tantos cuchillos lanzados con afán de matar, todos en el mismo instante, no llegaran a creer que izaya saliera ileso. Uno nunca sabe cuándo las cosas van a tomar otro rumbo, y orihara había visto tantas cosas, aun sin un aliento externo, solo hacia fala ponerse a reflexionar.

Y había comprendido que, había más personas malas que buenas en el mundo, y el no formaba parte de nada. Solo entre la mitad de todo, donde los muertos descansan, había querido comprender la extrañeza del funcionamiento de la mente humana, y si divertía al saber que el "complejo" sistema no era tan "complejo" como presumía.

-Dima orihara-san ¿le temes a la muerte?

La morocha lo miro en busca en busca de respuestas, izaya solo pensó que la cosa no podía ser más cliché.

-pues yo le temo, y mucho, digo…. ¿Algún día todos terminaremos siendo 1_polvo en el viento_ verdad?

Rió ante su aclaración y luego guardo silencio. Digamos que izaya se esperaba algún día terminar secuestrado, había mucha gente que quería su cabeza en el asador, pero eso le parecía algo extremista.

Amanda era, sin duda, una maldita psicópata. De esas que tienen arranques frenéticos y fingen ser otra persona durante las noches. No, batman no estaba incluido, aunque mucho no le faltaba. Su pelo morocho estaba recogido en una coleta, todo repleto de rulos, lo demás se deja a imaginación.

Era la tarde de un jueves, cuando de la nada la muchacha y dos matones habían golpeado a su puerta con dos bates de beisbol y una linda y pintoresca sonrisa en sus caras. Y con una entrada muy al estilo vaquero patearon su puerta derribándola, y no hace falta aclarar que machacaron el cuerpo del informante antes que esta pudiera siquiera terminar de levantar su cuerpo de la silla.

Izaya lo admitía, esa fue la golpiza más rápida que había tenido en todo su vida. Shizuo por fin tenía algo de competencia.

Ahora estaba acostado sobre una mesa, con una bolsa de lino en la cabeza, atado de pies y manos esperando a ver qué es lo que a la _brillante _chica se le ocurría hacerle a su cuerpo.

Y aunque muchos no lo creyeran, izaya se aburría de lo lindo.

-Hey, ¿no tiene ninguna novia o-ri-ha-ra-san?

-…

-¡ohhh vamos! Hábleme.

Amanda sonaba frustrada, quería escuchar hablar a su nuevo _juguete _quería escucharlo, pero no solo eso, quería ver su cara afligida y temerosa, quería verlo temblar, quería romper las barreras y que le suplicara. La idea la excitaba tanto que tenía que apretar fuertemente las piernas y morderse uno de sus labios para no tirarse encima del hombre.

Acaricio con sus dedos el abdomen de izaya, trazando círculos en la zona del ombligo.

-entonces, orihara-san, es otra persona la que calienta su mundo…. ¿Un _bartender _será?

Izaya giro el rostro y –aunque su vista permanecía negada por la bolsa y, para rematar, una tela que cubría sus ojos- el claro gesto dio a entender un _¿es enserio? _Por parte del hombre. La muchacha rió socarronamente y acostó su pecho en el estómago ajeno, asegurándose de aplastar bien pechos contra la piel contraria.

-solo digo, hacen tan bella pareja…. Pero, dígame, orihara-san ¿alguna vez ha matado a alguien?

-…

Izaya mantuvo su silencio y reflexiono sobre ello. Podría decir que si, tal vez mas indirectamente que otra cosa.

Amanda se levantó lentamente y aspiro la piel del cuello, con cuidado, sintiendo el aroma hacer estragos en su sistema, teniendo que aguantar un gemido placentero.

-yo si lo he hecho, muchas veces, con hombres como usted… pero tranquilo, orihara-san vale más que cualquiera de aquellas piezas inservibles- La morocha se sentía morir, ya no aguantaba sus ánimos. Con cuidado removió la bolsa dejando a izaya solo con la cinta sobre sus ojos. Con cautela tomo una navaja que descansaba baja la mesa y la acerco hasta el rostro del moreno, izaya sintió el frio del metal en uno de sus pómulos- pero eso no quiere decir, que no vaya a hacerle daño.

La navaja se enterró fría y certera en la piel blancuzca de izaya. Este sintió el pinchazo de dolor, mesclado con una ráfaga de éxtasis al querer evadir el momento. Amanda prosiguió con lo suyo, hacia cortes superficiales –pero no menos dolorosos- en el rostro del informante, machando su cara de rojo. Luego abrió la remera, y amagando a cortar chupo uno de sus pezones, contemplando satisfecha como el cuerpo del azabache se retorcía en un escalofrió.

-orihara-san, esto es lo que su amigo _bartender_ le hace en las noches… ¿verdad? Y si siente bien ¿verdad? Dígame… ¿cómo se siente conmigo?

Silencio nuevamente. La mujer comenzaba a impacientarse, con arma blanca en mano trazo una cruz desprolija por donde debía estar el corazón, lamiendo descaradamente la sangre que de ahí fluía. Y nuevamente, un par de cortes en los brazos acompañados por oscuros moretones hechos por el mango de la navaja.

Amanda paseo su mano por el abdomen, ahora lleno de tajadas tanto superficiales como profundas. Con el dedo índice delineo una herida que empezaba a tener un aspecto feo, al principio con suavidad, luego introduciendo su dedo hasta casi arrancar un grito al informante.

Izaya arqueaba suavemente la espalda, apretando los dientes e inhalando aire con cuidado. La mujer lo miro extasiada, bajo una de sus manos por el pecho del informante cubriéndolo todo con sangre, lento, hasta llegar a su pantalón, y acariciar sobre la tela el miembro del hombre.

-vamos orihara-san, voy hacerle una última pregunta, ¿tiene usted miedo?

Izaya no respondió.

-el miedo es algo demasiado superficial para usted ¿verdad?

Orihara quizá no estaba de acuerdo en esas palabras, recordaba haber sentido miedo, pero quizás, no de la forma en la que se lo suele mencionar. Quizá de una forma algo más retorcida, mas suya. Recordaba haber sentido miedo, de esa forma asfixiante y dolorosa, terminando por enterrarlo todo en su memoria. Como si tuviera el poder de revolver sus malos recuerdos y meterlos dentro de una caja fuerte, pero sin llave y con la puerta rota.

-orihara-san, tóqueme usted también.

Amando apretaba con fuerza las piernas, con rapidez desato un brazo de izaya y lo paso con brusquedad por sus pechos, bajando lento hasta su intimidad, apretando con fuerza.

Y mas no podía haber sido su sorpresa al sentir como la mano del informante se movía certeza contra su sexo, haciéndola perderse en un mar de sensaciones. Algo aturdida y acalorada, Amanda acerco su rostro hacia el contrario, volviendo a encontrarse con ese aroma tan adictivo. Ese mismo que shizuo decía odiar.

-Amanda-san- y por primera vez, izaya hablo, sorprendiendo a la mujer que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara- es usted tan ingenua.

Y con rapidez, izaya alejo su mano de la intimidad de la chica y la elevo rápido hasta el cuello ajeno, donde Amanda tenía ambas manos, una de ellas con la navaja. Y tan rápido fue el momento, que la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y el informante ya había clavado el filo infernal en su yugular, tan solo ejerciendo presión en su propia mano.

El cuerpo de la chica cayó al piso emitiendo un ruido seco, como el sonido de un golpe en el medio de la nada, se pierde y se olvida.

Izaya incorporo su cuerpo dolorido y logro sentarse en la mesa, con su mano libre desato el resto de sus extremidades, dejando para lo último la cinta de sus ojos.

-sabes, Amanda, en algo tenías razón- de la voz de izaya brotaba el sarcasmo- todos terminamos siendo, polvo en el viento.

Y con algo de dificultad bajo de la mesa y esquivo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica. Quizá, la chica tenía algo de razón en otra cosa, y ahora le convendría darle una pequeña visita a shizuo para así acabar con el pequeño problema en su acalorado cuerpo.

Quizá, solo quizá, la caja fuerte de izaya hacía tiempo que estaba abierta, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que actuar sin saber.

* * *

**1- Dust in the wind-kansas (hermosa canción, una de mis favoritas)**

**¿que va a hacer izaya? ¿sa va a sacar su calentura con Shizuo? ojala *-* ni yo lo se todavía xD**

**Gracias por todo :3 y no se olviden en dejar un review si les gusto ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Durarara!**

**Pareja: shizaya**

**Advertencias: ninguna**

**Notas: Holo~ que hacen? (? esta mañana se me ocurrió seguir con este extraño intento de fic que no parece llegar a ningún lado (si, esta mañana) así que durante la aburrida clase de ingles y parte de biología saque mi ****_super-cuaderno-para-todo _****decorado por mis propias manitas (sep, para lo único que sirvo es para decorar cuadernos usados...) y comencé a escribir, esa es la razon por la que el capitulo es tan corto y los párrafos tan pequeños.**

**Espero seguir escribiendo de esto :3 **

_**Durarara! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

__**verdad~**

**Capitulo dos.**

Se escucha a lo lejos aquel llanto ahogado, música a para los oídos de izaya que, aun en su deplorable estado, se acerca sigiloso y expectante al niño.

El pequeño llora ruidosamente, con verdadera tristeza, pero no logra verse con claridad la situación en la que se encuentra.

¿Y qué ara, que ara este tan buen ciudadano? Se acercara a tenderle una mano. Sonriente, el morocho se pone en cuclillas junto al niño, más las palabras que estaba por decir murieron en su boca.

-señor, no haga ruido, señor mama duerme-

A sus yacía el cadáver de una mujer, tenía el cráneo hundido y el pecho desgarrado. El pequeño hablo con voz tan suave e inocente que hizo temblar a izaya… de la emoción.

-tu sí que eres un chiquillo interesante, ¿me harías un pequeño favor?-

-(A)-

A shizuo no le agradaban los niños, eran molestos y ruidosos, irrumpían su pequeña paz.

A shizuo no le agradaban los niños, mucho menos si venían de parte de izaya.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-

Cabe destacar que justamente ese no era el mejor día de shizuo, de hecho nunca lo era.

-el dijo "shizu-chan no te olvides de esta noche, te espero ansioso, byebye~"-

Quizá fue por el hecho de que el pequeño imitaba la voz arrogante de izaya, o porque no parecía querer moverse de la puerta, pero shizuo sentía unos terribles ánimos de agarrar aquel pequeño cuello y…

_Un niño, es un maldito niño._

Shizuo suspiro y comenzó a frotarse la cien con una mano. Izaya era una persona en medida desesperante e histérica.

-Bien, vete de una maldita vez, comienzo a cansarme-

-él dijo "te dejo a cargo del chico, se cuánto de gustan los niños shizu-chan~"-

Aquello hizo que shizuo casi escupiera el cigarro de su boca, esa pulga estaba en peor estado mental de lo que el pensaba si creía que dejaría entrar al mocoso, tenía un aspecto bastante perturbador. Sin mucho que razonar, y es que shizuo no tenía "mucho que razonar" cuando se trataba de echar a alguien de su casa, tomo el pomo de la puerta y, no con más fuerza de la necesaria, dio un bien varonil y merecido portazo.

Solo imagínense la cara del hombre al darse cuenta que había, literalmente, cerrado la puerta en el brazo del niño. Shizuo pensaba una reacción mas alarmante (gritos, llantos, etc) por ello tardo unos segundos de más en abrir la puerta –esta vez sí con más fuerza de la necesaria, rompiendo así un jarrón que se ubicaba justo al lado de la puerta- se encontró con el pequeño tal cual lo había dejado antes de cerrar la puerta.

-auch…-

Fue todo lo que dijo el niño.

-maldición-

Fue todo lo que dijo shizuo, ya que ahora _si _tenía para entrar al mocoso.

-(A)-

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?-

-mamá-

-¿eh?-

Unos minutos habían pasado, minutos en los que shizuo había tratado de bajar con hielo la hinchazón del brazo del niño que comenzaba a tomar un inquietante color morado.

Ahora el fumador se encontraba barriendo los pedazos del jarrón que había destrozado, ni que le gustara.

-mamá-

El niño extrajo de una bolsa de basura la cabeza de lo que parecía ser una mujer. Shizuo dejó caer la pala junto con el cigarro que tenía en la boca.

_Demonios voy a tener que juntarlo de nuevo._

-¿¡qué haces con _eso _en una bolsa!? ¡Sácalo de mi casa!-

El pequeño había depositaba la cabeza sobre la mesita que estaba justo frente del sofá de shizuo.

-shhh, mama esta triste porque perdió su cuerpo para venir aquí, ya no podremos encontrarlo-

Irónicamente, aquella situación le recordaba vagamente a celty.

Tomo la pala y encendió otro cigarrillo, dejaba aquella "conversación" por terminada.

Miro la televisión, reviso el brazo del niño, salió al balcón, leyó parte de un libro, reviso el brazo del niño, vació el cenicero, reviso el brazo del niño.

Una hora, una maldita hora en la que el mocoso no había hecho más que mirar de manera macabra a la cabeza sobre la mesa –y si shizuo no se la había quitado aun es porque le deba curiosidad- una hora en la que el falso rubio se cansó del silencio de aquel niño.

-¿Qué no tienes algo _interesante _que decir?-

-mmm…. _I see dead people-_

-¿eres muy raro sabes?-

-él dijo "eres un chiquillo _interesante"-_

-¡deja de citar a la pulga! maldición, eres irritante-

_-"interesante"-_

-muérete-

**-(A)-**

**No estoy segura de si me gusta o no como queda, da igual.**

**Espacio publicitario:**

**Los invito a pasar por mis fics ****_Derrumbe (SnK) sensaciones (Haikyuu) _**

**Si desea promocionar su fanfic por favor llame al ****_555-0202 _****Lo atenderemos en breve)?**

**Fin espacio publicitario.**

**Perdón, tenia que hacerlo xD(? Si quieren promocionar algun fic... les recomiendo que se lo pidan a alguien realmente ¡escriba!**

**Si les gusto dejen un bello review(? byebye**


	3. Chapter 2 (si, otra vez)

**Notas: tarde un tiempo, pero lo logre, por fin lo logre, sin embargo este capitulo no cuenta como el capitulo 3, sino como el 2.**

**¿porque si ya hay un capitulo dos? bueno, la semana pasada comencé a leer nuevamente todo el fic, y a decir verdad el capitulo dos no me gusto para nada, la personalidad de shizuo era completamente oc, en todo el capitulo casi no apareció izaya, se desvió totalmente del tema que yo quería tratar, hubo uso de personaje oc... la cual fue la causa principal, dado que odio los oc's en los fics. **

**entonces, ¿porque no elimino el capitulo anterior? para que la gente pueda compararlos y decirme cual les gusto mas, y porque me de paja sacarlo.**

**Quisiera aclarar muchisimas cosas sobre lo que pensé mientras hacia el capitulo, pero prefiero dejarlo para el final, asi el que quiere lo lee y el que no quiere no.**

** Advertencia: contenido lemon.**

**_~Verdad~_**

**_~capitulo 2~_**

_El sexo es el clímax entre la confrontación de hombres y mujeres, hombres y hombres, mujeres y mujeres, extraterrestres y hombres, etc._

_El sexo, en teoría, es el idioma universal, solo que no hacen falta palabras, solo gestos. Por ello lo hace el favorito del hombre, porque en el sexo no existen diferencias, no se hacen conjeturas ni se necesita entablar una conversación, solo se siente, con toda el alma y el cuerpo, llevando el instinto sobre la razón. Por eso no había límite para el sexo, porque era capaz de controlar al ser humano más allá de lo que pensase, le hacía entregarse, le dejaba el alma desnuda, y el corazón en la boca. _

Shizuo había dejado de cuestionarse el porqué de aquellas reacciones hace rato, prefería desconocerlas, hundirlas en el fondo de un agujero negro, como si aquello que pasaba fuera de otra dimensión, como si el fuera un simple espectador.

Para izaya, la cosa era totalmente diferente, mientas shizuo (quien poseía una personalidad firmemente emisora, hasta el punto de no poder controlar sus emociones) veía aquello como _"archivos clasificados"_, izaya (quien vivía encerrado en sí mismo, y solo mostraba una faceta actuada de su persona a la que acoplaba sus gustos y pasiones, hasta el punto de que su principal personalidad "muriese" y fuera remplazada) se debatía entre el odio-amor hacia el acto sexual –mejor definido sexo desenfrenado y animal- con la bestia. Una parte de si amaba el momento, al igual que amaba el sentirse perseguido por shizuo, sentir la adrenalina y regocijo de no tener la más puta idea de lo que iba a pasar –por decirlo de alguna manera- el coito le mostraba esa otra faceta de shizuo, y hasta casi de sí mismo, cada experiencia era como filosofía pura para el informante, quien entre jadeos y gemidos intentaba (casi en vano) seguir el ritmo de heiwajima, que iba desde el desenfreno y la seducción.

Algo muy de shizuo, y muy de izaya.

Al fin y al cabo ambos terminaban volviéndose locos, aunque claro, cada uno a su manera y en sí mismo.

La razón por la que, también, izaya odiaba el sexo con shizuo, no era justamente por shizuo en si (como pensaran muchos, de hecho el cuervo no tenía el mínimo inconveniente con eso) izaya odiaba el hallarse al descubierto, indefenso, el ver como su barco se iba hundiendo a medida que la bestia aumentaba el ritmo y el quedaba naufrago, a merced de unas olas que era únicamente manejadas por shizuo, con el único soporte de este mismo para no terminar hundiéndose definitivamente.

Aunque claro, esta verdad jamás seria conocida por nadie, ni el mismo aceptaba la idea de reconocerla. Prefería dejarlo en la nada, con aquello de él que había muerto.

Entonces, yendo al punto de partida, shizuo y izaya habían encontrado la cual parecía ser la única forma de comunicarse entre sí que no fuera por medio de golpes mortales o comentarios sarcásticos y amenazantes.

Pero claramente, nada dura para siempre. Y aquello comenzaba a parecerse más y más a un arma de doble filo. Pero como en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, no pararían hasta matarse.

-(A)-

La lluvia mojaba las calles de ikebukuro, y el olor a tierra mojada proveniente del jardín invadía el oscuro apartamento de shizuo. Estaban en pleno verano, por lo tanto, era una lluvia mezclada con un clima húmedo, lo que hacía a la gente fuera y dentro de las calles sentir la ciudad como si esta estuviera dentro de un taper a pleno sol.

Sobre la cama de dos plazas se hallaban los dos cuerpos, ambos sudorosos y jadeantes, se jalaban la ropa, pero sin sacarla, rozaban sus labios, pero no se besaban.

Aquellos eran datos curiosos a la hora del sexo. Era como un pacto sellado con antelación del que ninguno de los dos hablaba pero que ambos conocían. Jamás se sacaban la ropa, sin importan cuan incomodo pudiera resultar al momento de consumar, y cuan demacradas quedaran. La ropa entre ellos era como un muro que se alzaba a lo alto y a lo ancho, no importaba cuan unidos pudiesen estar, sus ropas (aunque arrugadas, mojadas y malolientes) permanecían, como una única ancla hacia la realidad.

Los besos eran un caso aparte. Pues el besar a la otra persona era el sincerarse por sus actos, y ellos se veían tan lejos de eso.

Izaya sonreía burlesco mientras jugueteaba con la hebilla del cinturón, le gustaba hacerse del rogar.

-shizu-chan-

No solian hablar durante el sexo, más por poca costumbre entre sus diálogos previos que otra cosa. Pero el informante disfrutaba como quedaba _ese_ apodo en _ese_ tipo de situación. Shizuo gruño nervioso mientras se inclinaba y mordía el cuello del cuervo, clavaba con fuerza los dientes para después chupar y estirar la piel, le gustaba lo palida y flexible que podía llegar a ser.

Izaya se retorcía ya un poco molesto del conocido juego previo, termino de quitar el cinturón sin llegar a tocar el miembro palpitante de shizuo, en cambio restregaba su pelvis con la contraria en un absoluto deseo, pegaba ambas piernas a la cadera del ex bartender en un intento de decirle "basta de juegos".

Las manos del falso rubio bajaron por el torso del informante con cruel lentitud hasta llegar a su miembro, rosándolo tan solo para luego bajar los pantalones aún más y apretar sus nalgas, clavando las uñas con más fuerza de lo debido.

Izaya jadeo contra el cuerpo de shizuo, comenzó a lamer sus clavículas, repartiendo besos fieros que dejaban marcas rojizas, usando aún más fuerza al restregar ambos miembros, sintiendo como las telas de los bóxers empezaban a empaparse, el informante bajo su mano hasta quedar sobre sus miembros deseosos y empezar a masajearlos con rudeza.

No se miraban a los ojos, no aun.

Shizuo se unió a la mano de izaya tomando el control, dándolo un ritmo más frenético. Izaya apenas gemía al oído del rubio, apretando aún más sus piernas a la espalda baja de shizuo.

Cuando el rubio lo dio por suficiente, izaya ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Shizuo tomo las piernas del morocho para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, y con movimientos brucos introdujo dos dedos dentro de izaya, haciéndolo soltar un quedo grito de entre sorpresa y excitación.

Allí empezaba la tortura de ambos.

Cuando izaya se sentía ir entre los brazos de shizuo, y shizuo se dejaba llevar en las fracciones de izaya.

Cuando se perdían en todo lo significaba el sexo.

La bestia saco los dedos sin haber preparado mucho al informante (cosa que solía hacer siempre, como una pequeña venganza) ubico su miembro hinchado sobre la entrada de izaya, quien serraba los ojos con la cabeza pegada a la almohada sabiendo lo que venía, y lo enterró con todas las pocas ganas que tenia de seguir esperando.

Toda la situación pasaba muy rápido a decir verdad, pero izaya siempre sentía la misma y lenta tortura, aunque solo fuera en el inicio. Se agarraba con fuerza de los antebrazos de shizuo y arqueaba la espalda al sentir la sensación de aquello tan caliente moverse en su interior, y poco a poco la lucidez desaparecía, las sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo hundiéndolo en olas de placer, sentía como desaparecía y reaparecía bajo aquel hombre, como quel nombre dejaba de tener sentido en sus labios y se entregaba al instinto animal del sentir.

_"no me mires asi"_

_"no digas mi nombre"_

_"joder, no hagas nada"_

Shizuo solo podía concentrarse en izaya para esas alturas. Sus expresiones, por siempre guardadas en su subconsciente, hasta quedar completamente perdido, uniendo sus frentes como el único contacto verdaderamente íntimo que se permitían. Perdiéndose junto con él, juntando sus jadeos brucos con los gemidos del informante.

Pero aun así, siempre faltaba ese último toque que les haría perderse por completo uno en el otro, ese que guardaban para ellos mismos.

Eso que aun los mantenía como shizuo e izaya.

Como dos hombres totalmente opuestos incapaces de convivir en un mismo lugar sin intentar matarse.

Entonces izaya llegaba a su orgasmo en un semi grito ahogado en el hombro de shizuo, y el rubio seguía hasta terminar dentro del informante.

Permanecían así un rato, volviendo casa uno a su propio centro. Luego se separaban, y no se miraban, se vestían, y se iban aunque la casa fuera de uno de ellos.

Shizuo por la puerta.

Izaya por la ventana.

No se volvían a ver dentro de unos días, y no pensaban en ello (o mejor dicho, se convencían de no estar pensando en ello). Pero se encontraban de nuevo, en un callejón, una plaza, en la calle, y repetían el acto. Volviendo a separarse para volverse a encontrar.

Y como dice Horacio Oliveira en rayuela, andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos.

**Para los que no lo sepan, Horacio Oliveira es el personaje principal del libro "Rayuela" de Julio Cortazar. Si no lo leyeron, se los super recomiendo, es la mejor novela que leí en mucho tiempo. Para los que lo leyeron, se que la frase se dice mas en un concepto oliveira-la maga, pero, si nos ponemos a pensar, ¿porque no un shizuo-izaya? si bien izaya es el que busca a shizuo, o viceversa, puede pasar esto que la frase aclara, y yo personalmente creo que le quedo bastante bien a la idea del fic.**

**Mientras escribía el fic me di cuenta de algo bastante importante (o interesante) sobre las personalidades de estos dos personajes. cuando comenzaba a hacer mis primeros fics de ellos tendría entre 13-14 años, y la parte mas difícil de desarrollar la historia era izaya. La personalidad de izaya era algo que yo no podía comprender, que solo podía rozar por encima tratando de buscarle un sentido, mientras que con shizuo la cosa era mas ****_no-me-gusta-la-violencia-pero-te-voy-a-cagar-a-piñas _****y eso tenia sentido para mi.**

**Ahora, a mis cortos 16, la personalidad de izaya que antes parecía como un borrón gris en un cuaderno, se torno mas y mas lucida hasta que pude entender (por lo menos) parte de esta. izaya se volvió fácil de escribir, y no tenia que dar mil vueltas para lo que hiciera con el tuviera sentido. En cambio, shizuo fue lo contrario, lo que yo creía fácil se volvió mas complicado, shizuo se habia vuelto un personaje complejo y eso era un problema, pues ya no era solo ****_la bestia de ikebukuro _****la personalidad de shizuo de repente comenzaba a tomar otros tonos, shizuo era un hombre como los otros, pero con sentimientos aun mas cargados y expresivos.**

**En fin, las cosas cambiaron y eso obligo a mi forma de escribir amoldarse a ello.**

**les cuento esto por pura curiosidad de que a ustedes les haya pasado también. Gracias por si tuvieron los huevos y se leyeron todas mis divagaciones, y gracias por leer el fic. Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, aunque se muy mala escribiéndolo.**

**Una cosa mas, no se si este capitulo tendrá continuación, tal vez si, tal vez no. Esto es lo bueno de escribir y dejar algo así como un final abierto en cada capitulo, si ya te cansa y preferís dejarlo así, no pasa nada.**

**paz~ **


End file.
